<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Stiles (Traduccion) by yuki_yuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968191">Baby Stiles (Traduccion)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki'>yuki_yuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Adventure, Daddy Derek, Hilarious, Hint of Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, M/M, Spanish Translation, Teen Wolf, Traducción, baby!Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es convertido en un bebé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267949">Baby Stiles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>al ser una cuenta anonima no puedo agradecer al autor original, pero igualmente se las doy por crear este fic tannn mono</p><p>Lo tengo completamente traducido y casi revisado al completo, asi ke espero tenerlo en estas dos semanas</p><p>creo ke esta era un fics que me pediais much@s</p><p>asi ke aki esta, a disfrutarlo!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles está acostado en la cama, mirando su teléfono cuando recibe un mensaje de Derek.</p><p>
  <strong>            Reunión de manada en diez minutos. Estate allí.</strong>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Parece que Sourwolf está siendo el mismo de siempre. Stiles se levanta en calzoncillos y se pone unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca y la chaqueta roja. Corre por las escaleras, saludando a su padre que actualmente está leyendo el periódico del día de hoy y se desliza en sus zapatos junto a la puerta.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Estaba, literalmente, a pocos minutos de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, cuando su padre lo detiene.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Stiles! ¡Vuelve aquí!</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles gime y se acerca a la cocina para ver a su padre que no deja de leer.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿A dónde vas?</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles suspira y juega con sus llaves.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—A salir para pasar el rato con Scott.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Su padre lo mira con desconfianza y se aclara la garganta. —Está bien. Regresa a las nueve.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles exhala un sí y se precipita fuera, a su jeep.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Cuando desliza las llaves y se gira a ¿adivinad qué? El coche no funciona.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—No. Nononono. Vamos bebé. Vamos.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Lo trata una vez más. Nada. Suspira y sale de su coche.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Creo que voy a ir caminando. —Murmura para sí mismo.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Camina por la acera hasta que media hora después tiene una llamada.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Hola? —Él pregunta, con la voz quebrada.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Dónde estás? ¡La reunión comenzó hace diez minutos! —Scott grita a través del teléfono.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Oh, el coche decidió no funcionar así que tuve que caminar.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Scott suspira. —Me podías haber pedido que te recogiera.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles sonríe y sacude la cabeza como si pudiera ver a Scott. —No, necesitaba esto de todos modos. Espera… que…</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Hay un fuerte golpe y Stiles deja de hablar.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Stiles? —Silencio.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Stiles! —Nada.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">La línea se apaga y Scott se queda con los ojos como platos.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Okey. Bueno. Tal vez eso era raro, pero sólo quería asegurarse de que Stiles estaba bien. ¿Okey? Okey. Lydia los mira a ambos.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿¿Bueno?? ¿Dónde está? —Lydia pide alzando sus manos en alto.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek resopla y agarra las llaves del mostrador. Presiona el botón del ascensor y vuelve a mirar a Scott.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Voy a ir a buscarlo. Tu…—Señala a Scott. —… Te vas a quedar aquí.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Se vuelve de nuevo al ascensor y la puerta se abre y está a punto de caminar en línea recta cuando es detenido por un humano pequeño, del tamaño de un niño.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">El niño mira hacia arriba y sonríe. — ¡Dewek! —Él grita tendiendo los brazos hacia él.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡¿Stiles?!</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">El niño se ríe. —¡Eze es mi nombre!</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Continúa tendiendo los brazos hacia Derek, pero el lobo se le queda mirando y se agacha para mirar a Stiles en la cara.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Qué pasó?</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles se encoge de hombros y ataca a Derek con sus brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello. Derek se rinde y lo levanta con facilidad, manejándolo con un brazo.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Él es tan lindo! —dicen Lydia, Allison, e Isaac al unísono.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles se sonroja y se esconde en el cuello de Derek.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Está bien, Lydia. Puedes cogerlo.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Él se encoge de hombros y maneja a Stiles para dárselo a Lydia, quien procede a sostenerlo mientras Stiles hace ruidos hacia él. Scott sólo se queda en estado de shock, al no ser capaz de hablar.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero estar con DEWEK! ¡Bájame! —Stiles mueve los brazos y los pies hasta que Lydia hace exactamente eso y corre hacia Derek.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Esto va a ser un problema. —Derek suspira.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Mi mejor amigo es un bebé! ¡Y le gustas más que a nadie! Déjame verlo.— Scott se agacha y saca Stiles fuera de Derek y lo acuna.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Y yo, eh? —Stiles se le queda mirando, lágrimas comenzado a formarse en sus ojitos.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Él empieza a sollozar.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡¡Suéltame!! ¡Yo no quiedo estar cotiiigo! —Scott lo escucha y baja a Stiles al suelo.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles se da por vencido y se sube al sofá satisfecho. Se envuelve en sus brazos y gime. Murmurando algo que incluso los hombres lobo no son capaces de oír. Allison se sienta junto a él y le pasa una mano por el pelo.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Hey colega. ¿Recuerdas cómo... —Hice un gesto hacia todo el cuerpo de Stiles— paso esto? —Ella le pregunta a la versión pequeña de Stiles.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Él se ríe y niega con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Una señora mayor. Me dijo que te dijera que no te metieras con ella.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek rueda los ojos. —Bruja. Eso es por lo que era esta reunión. Peter cogió un olor hace un par de días. No sabía que era una bruja hasta hoy.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles se levanta y camina hacia Derek moviendo las manos en él.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! —Derek frunce el ceño.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Arriba! ¡Arriiiibbaaaa! —Stiles comienza lloriqueando como si fuera a llorar.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Muy bien! ¡Dios!— Derek grita frustrado.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek coger a Stiles y eso hace que Stiles sonría Stiles. Los móviles de Scott y Allison vibran a la vez.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Mi mamá me quiere en casa ahora.—dice Scott.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Allison asiente con la cabeza. —Lo mismo con mi padre.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Se pueden ir. No vamos a resolver hasta esto mañana. Tal vez este hechizo haya desaparecido para entonces.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Todos asienten y se despiden. Dejando a Isaac, Lydia, y Derek en el cuidado del tan adorable Stiles.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Escucha. Necesito dormir. Yall... diviértanse. —Isaac prácticamente corre por las escaleras a su habitación.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Un incómodo silencio llena el aire.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Entonces... Tenemos que ir de compras. —Lydia dice de la nada.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek frunce el ceño. —No. No tenemos.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Lydia le da una de sus miradas. —Pero mira la ropa de Stiles.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek mira a Stiles quien está durmiendo en el pecho. Su chaqueta cubre prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Él está sin pantalones. No hay pañales. Nada.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Maldita sea. Bien diviértanse. —Derek intenta entregar a Stiles una vez más, pero éste se queja y da patadas.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Lydia sonríe. —Parece que estás también estás viniendo.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek suspira. —Está bien. Puedes bajarme ahora DEWEK.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek pone Stiles en el suelo y da un paso, tropezando con sus propias ropas, cayendo de bruces. Derek intenta su mejor esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, pero él está tan cerca de dejar que salga.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Todo lo que se puede oír los gritos de Stiles haciendo eco a través de la habitación. Derek lo recoge y Stiles se calma inmediatamente.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Aquí, vamos a ver. —Derek mueve su cabello para mostrar un corte de sangre en la frente. —Vamos a conseguir una tirita, y luego vamos a ir de compras. ¿Está bien? —Stiles asiente y se ríe.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Se dirigen al baño y Derek lo coloca en el lavamanos. Abre el armario con espejo y saca los paquetes de colores y algunos desinfectantes. Coge un trozo de algodón y le echa desinfectante.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Esto va a picar bien? ¿Puedes ser fuerte? —Stiles asiente y Derek le aplica el líquido.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Stiles se estremece y Derek se ríe. —Todo listo. Y ahora…—Toma las tiritas.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—-¿Qué color? —Stiles a asiente con la cabeza hacia la de color rojo y Derek asiente —Por supuesto.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">La despega del adhesivo y le pega la tirita en la frente. Lydia entra y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¿Ven? ¡Papá Derek está aquí! —dice Lydia aplaudiendo. Stiles se ríe y Derek gruñe.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡¡Papi Sourwolf!! —grita Stiles.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —Derek dice con las cejas levantadas.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Lydia se encoge de hombros y Derek recoge a Stiles. Entran en la sala de estar, agarrando las llaves y saliendo hacia el coche. Llegan al Camaro de Derek y Lydia le tiende su mano.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Llaves.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek casi se ríe. —No.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Tu tiene un niño. Y no tienes un asiento para niños por lo que tendrá que sentarse en tu regazo. Además de que no te dejará.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Derek suspira y se mete la mano en el bolsillo murmurando para sí mismo y le entrega las llaves a Lydia. Ella sonríe y ambos suben al coche, Derek tiene que agachar la cabeza. Derek establece a Stiles en su regazo, mientras que Lydia enciende el coche. Ellos están en su camino fuera de la zona de aparcamiento cuando Stiles se frota los ojos.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Eztoy canzado Dewek. —Derek rueda los ojos en respuesta.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">Él tira de una palanca en el lado de su asiento por lo que se inclina hacia atrás, ahora en una posición echada. Stiles se acuesta en su estómago y tararea feliz. Derek suspira y mira el techo del coche, deseando que esta pesadilla termine. Pero poco después él se encuentra durmiéndose. Lydia llega a un semáforo y rápidamente saca su teléfono, toma una foto rápida de Stiles tendido sobre Derek.</span>
</p><p class="pcalibre pcalibre1 msonormal1">
  <span class="pcalibre calibre12 pcalibre1">—Dios esto es lindo. —Susurra.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy Sourwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia estaciona en el lugar más cercano que pudo encontrar y toca el hombro de Derek.<br/> <br/>—<span class="Apple-style-span">Hey</span>, ya estamos. —Ella susurra.<br/> <br/>Derek se levanta lentamente y abre su puerta, saliendo con cuidado para no despertar a Stiles.<br/> <br/>—Entonces, ¿qué necesitamos exactamente? —Derek le susurra a Lydia.<br/> <br/>Ella se encoge de hombros y comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada de Walmart.<br/> <br/>—Necesitamos conseguirle ropa, un asiento para bebé, comida. Tal vez un par de juguetes para mantenerlo ocupado mientras hablamos. —Lydia dice agarrando un carrito y colocando su bolso en el asiento del bebé.<br/> <br/>El bolsillo de Stiles comienza a zumbar y Stiles se agita casi despertando. Derek toma frenéticamente el teléfono de Stiles de su chaqueta y ve que es padre de Stiles el que está llamando. Derek coge la llamada con un saludo.<br/> <br/>—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi hijo? —El Sheriff parece preocupado, extremadamente preocupado.<br/> <br/>—Soy un amigo de Stiles. Se quedó dormido y no quiero despertarlo. ¿Quiere que le dé un mensaje? —Derek dice tratando de sonar más joven.<br/> <br/>—Pensé que estaba con Scott. —Derek comienza a enloquecer.<br/> <br/>—Lo estaba, eh, Scott estaba en mi casa y todos pasamos el rato. Scott tuvo que irse y ahora Stiles está durmiendo. ¿Hay algún problema, señor?<br/> <br/>Derek quiere que esto termine lo más rápido posible.<br/> <br/>—No, supongo que no. Dile que le llamaré mañana después de que termine el trabajo. Gracias por dejarlo dormir. Supongo que te dejaré en paz. Adiós.<br/> <br/>Derek le dice adiós y presiona rápidamente el botón de finalizar llamada.<br/> <br/>—¡Buen trabajo con esa actuación! —Lydia dice que le da a Derek un máximo de cinco.<br/> <br/>Llegan a la zona de ropa y ven todo tipo de cosas para que se ponga.<br/> <br/>—¡Dios mío! ¡Mira esto! —Lydia levanta un mono de zorro y sonríe. —¡Se vería tan lindo! —Derek rueda los ojos y Lydia pone el mono en el carrito.<br/> <br/>Stiles levanta la cabeza y se frota los ojos.<br/> <br/>—¿Dónde estamos? —Él dice mirando a su alrededor.<br/> <br/>—¿Dónde está mamá? —Stiles dice mirando a Derek.<br/> <br/>Lydia y él aguantan la respiración, temerosos de decirle la verdad.<br/> <br/>—Ella no está aquí ahora, cariño. Ahora dime, ¿qué camiseta quieres? —Lydia dice señalando las coloridas camisetas.<br/> <br/>Stiles gira la cabeza y se ríe. Señala la que tiene un símbolo de Batman y Lydia se ríe.</p><p>—Deberíamos haberlo sabido. ¿Quieres coger algunos juguetes Stiles? —Stiles niega con la cabeza violentamente.<br/> <br/>Se dirigen a la zona de juguetes y reciben extrañas miradas de la gente.<br/> <br/>—¡Quero a Batman! —Stiles dice señalando la figura de Batman. —Dewek jugamos juntos. ¡Serás el Joker! —Stiles señala la figura del joker.<br/> <br/>—Eso no va a suceder. —Derek dice mirando a Stiles.<br/> <br/>Él muerde su labio inferior. —Pofi. —Stiles se queja.<br/> <br/>—Vale. —Derek dice con el ceño fruncido.<br/> <br/>—¡Yay! ¡Dewek Joker y yo Batman! —Stiles agita sus brazos.<br/> <br/>Una viejita se ríe. —Es agradable ver a parejas tan jóvenes con un niño.<br/> <br/>Derek y Lydia se sonrojan. —Oh no... Nosotros… nosotros no estamos… —Derek es cortado por Stiles agarrando su cabeza y besándolo en la nariz.<br/> <br/>—¡Él es mío! —Stiles grita. Derek está desconcertado. Sus ojos están muy abiertos.<br/> <br/>—Uhhh  —Es lo único que Derek puede decir. Lydia se ríe y Stiles la imita.<br/> <br/>—Está bien, ahora vamos a conseguirte algo de comida —Lydia dice empujando el carrito hacia otra zona. <br/> <br/>Algo llama la atención de Stiles y él pellizca el brazo de Dereks.<br/> <br/>—¡Bájame! —Él grita. Derek lo deja en el suelo y Stiles corre hacia lo que le llamó la atención. Lydia mira a Derek básicamente diciendo '¡síguelo!' Pero Derek la ignora. Stiles regresa corriendo con dos cosas en la mano.<br/> <br/>Una diadema con orejas de lobo y una cola de lobo.<br/> <br/>—¡Para ti, Dewek! —Derek suspira.<br/> <br/>Quiere arrojar a este niño a un volcán. Lydia se los quita a Stiles antes de que Derek pueda arrojarlos a otro lugar y los coloca en el carrito. Derek la mira y ella se encoge de hombros.<br/> <br/>—¿Quién está pagando por todo esto? —Derek dice apoyándose en el carrito.<br/> <br/>—Tú. ¿Quién más? —Lydia mientras que pone brownies en el carrito.<br/> <br/>—¡¿Por qué yo?! —Lydia le da la mirada de ‘<em>en serio</em>’.<br/> <br/>—Pagarás por eso. —Deja unos espaguetis para microondas y mira dentro del carrito.<br/> <br/>—¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? ¡Oh, pañales! —Ella dice y empuja el carrito.<br/> <br/>Stiles le hace un gesto a Derek. Derek se agacha e intenta levantar a Stiles, pero retrocede.<br/> <br/>—¡No nooo! ¡A caballito! —Derek pone los ojos en blanco y se gira para que Stiles pueda subirse a él.<br/> <br/>Las piernas de Stiles yacen sobre los hombros de Derek, los brazos lo mantenían en su lugar.<br/> <br/>—¡Weeeeeeeeeeee! —Stiles grita con las manos en el aire. Casi puedes ver una leve sonrisa en la cara de Derek.</p><p>Cuando terminan de comprar todo y finalmente regresan al loft, Lydia tiene que irse, lo que significa que Derek debe bañar y alimentar a Stiles solo. Pone a Stiles en el sofá y lo mira a los ojos.<br/> <br/>—Vale, primero. ¿Comida o baño? —Derek pregunta.<br/> <br/>Stiles toca la nariz de Derek y se ríe.<br/> <br/>—¡Baño! —Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto.</p><p>Derek lo levanta y se dirigen al baño. Cierra la puerta detrás de él y regula el agua para que esté caliente pero no demasiado. Se da vuelta y le quita la chaqueta de Stiles y Stiles se ríe.<br/> <br/>—¿Por qué te ríes? —Derek dice tocando la nariz de Stiles.<br/> <br/>—Porque estoy desnudo. —Stiles se ríe más.<br/> <br/>Derek niega con la cabeza y mete a Stiles en la bañera. Todavía no está llena. por lo que tendrán que esperar un tiempo.<br/> <br/>—¡Burbujas! —Stiles exige y Derek se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el armario exterior para buscar una toalla y lo necesario para poder hacer burbujas.<br/> <br/>Regresa para ver a Stiles sentado pacientemente en la bañera. Saca la tapa de la botella y vierte el interior en el agua, y antes de que se dieran cuenta comenzaron a aparecer muchas burbujas.<br/> <br/>—¡¡Hurra!! —Stiles exclama.</p><p>Él comienza a recoger las burbujas y a soltarlas para que vuelen. Agarra un puñado y los pone en la barba de Derek, haciendo una barba más grande.<br/> <br/>—¡Papa Noel! —Stiles grita y Derek se quita las burbujas.<br/> <br/>Una vez que la bañera está llena, Derek le quita el tapon al champú Johnsons para niños. Se pone un poco en las manos y se lo frota en el pelo de Stiles. Stiles tararea alegremente y Derek hace un peinado a lo mohawk con el pelo de Stiles. Stiles arroja burbujas a Derek y se ríe.<br/> <br/>La puerta se abre e Issac asoma la cabeza por ella. —Oh. Me preguntaba qué era todo ese ruido. ¡Hola Stiles! —Él saluda al niño con burbujas por todas partes.<br/> <br/>—¡Hola is-is! —Los ojos de Isaac viajan a Derek, que está cubierto de burbujas. —Hola Derek, tienes uh… —le hace un gesto a la cara y Derek se limpia un poco.<br/> <br/>Isaac le da un pulgar hacia arriba y Derek regresa a Stiles. Isaac saca su teléfono y toma una foto.<br/> <br/>—Demasiado adorable. —Él dice y luego cierra la puerta. Derek toma una taza llena de agua y la vierte sobre la cabeza de Stiles, una y otra vez.<br/> <br/>—¡Dewek! ¡No puedo repirar! —Stiles grita mientras se limpia el agua de la cara.<br/> <br/>—Lo siento pequeño. —Derek dice.<br/> <br/>Derek abre el tapon del gel de baño y vierte un poco en su mano.<br/> <br/>—Ahora escúchame. Te vas a poner de pie y te voy a limpiar, pero no voy a ir a más allá tu estómago, ¿lo entiendes? —Stiles se ríe y asiente.<br/> <br/>Se pone de pie mientras el agua cae por su cuerpo. Derek frota el gel de baño sobre Stiles y se siente sucio. Quiere decir, tal vez si Stiles volviera a su edad, pero... de niño, esto es extraño. No es que Derek lo hiciera si fuera mayor o si simplemente fuera... ¿sabes qué? No importa.<br/> <br/>—Voy a echarte un poco de agua, ¿de acuerdo? —Derek dice.<br/> <br/>Stiles asiente y Derek vierte la taza de agua sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo de Stiles.<br/> <br/>—Ahí vamos, ahora te voy a dar un poco de tiempo para jugar mientras voy a buscarte algo de ropa. Será mejor que te no te muevas. —Derek señala con el dedo a Stiles y sale.<br/> <br/>Derek saca las bolsas de Walmart y elige el mono de zorro para que Stiles lo use como pijama. Camina hacia el baño arrastrando los pies con un pañal y la ropa de Stiles.<br/> <br/>—Vamos, tenemos que secarte. —Derek dice mientras despliega la toalla.<br/> <br/>Stiles sale de la bañera, con burbujas por todo su cuerpo y Derek envuelve la toalla alrededor de Stiles, frotando para secarlo. Le seca el cabello y levanta a Stiles con su toalla envuelta alrededor de él como un burrito. Derek lleva a Stiles a su habitación y lo deja en el suelo.<br/> <br/>—Está bien, ahora a ponerse la ropa.<br/> <br/>Saca un pañal del paquete y se lo pone a Stiles sin problemas. Parece que Stiles puede estar cansándose después de un largo día. Le pone el mono a Stiles y sonríe. Lydia tenía razón, es muy lindo.<br/> <br/>—Posa para Lydia. —Derek dice mientras toma una foto de Stiles.<br/> <br/>Stiles decidió poner un signo de paz en su ojo como un personaje de anime. Derek le envió la foto a Lydia que responde con un emoji de corazón.<br/> <br/>—Está bien, ahora a cenar.<br/> <br/>Derek recoge a Stiles y lo lleva a la cocina.<br/> <br/>—¿Qué quieres? ¿Un bocadillo? ¿Espaguetis? —Stiles se encoge de hombros.<br/> <br/>—Vamos a hacerte un sándwich con mantequilla de cacahuete y un yogurt. ¿Cómo suena eso? —Derek le pregunta al niño.<br/> <br/>Stiles se ríe y lo toma como un sí. Después de que Derek termina de hacerlo, coloca el plato frente a Stiles.<br/> <br/>—Aquí tienes, y un poco de yogurt a un lado. —Derek dice mientras coloca un <em>paquete de </em><span class="Apple-style-span"><em>go-gurt</em>* </span>al costado del plato. Stiles solo lo mira.<br/> <br/>—¿Qué pasa? —Derek pregunta.<br/> <br/>—No me gusta la corteza. —Stiles dice haciendo un puchero.<br/> <br/>Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —Por el amor de Dios. Vale.<br/> <br/>Toma el plato y un cuchillo y comienza a cortarlo. Derek tiene una idea y busca algo en sus cajones. Cuando lo encuentra, sonríe y lo coloca sobre el pan y lo empuja hacia abajo. Cuando Stiles recupera su sándwich, que no solo no tiene la corteza, sino que tiene la forma de un lobo.<br/> <br/>—¡Sourwolf! —Stiles grita mientras da un mordisco.<br/> <br/>Cuando Stiles termina el sándwich, Derek coloca el plato en el fregadero.<br/> <br/>—¿Qué hacemos ahora pequeño? —Derek pregunta. Stiles sonríe y salta de su asiento.<br/> <br/>—¡Conviértete en lobo! —Él le grita a Derek.<br/> <br/>Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —No. —Él dice más o menos.<br/> <br/>—¡Si! —Stiles le grita.<br/> <br/>Derek cierra los ojos. Él mira la miniatura Stiles y murmura. —Bien.<br/> <br/>Derek se dirige a la sala de estar y se quita la camisa y los pantalones.<br/> <br/>Él mira a Stiles, quien está mirándolo fijamente. —Date la vuelta por favor, Stiles. —Derek dice.<br/> <br/>Stiles hace lo que le pide y a la ropa de Derek pronto se une su ropa interior. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Stiles escucha el crujido de los huesos detrás de él. Se da la vuelta al oír un ladrido y se ríe. Corre hacia el lobo y lo acaricia.<br/> <br/>—¡Buen perrito! —Él grita. Derek le gruñe. Los ojos rojos de Derek se encuentran con los ojos marrones de Stiles.<br/> <br/>Stiles toma una idea y corre hacia las bolsas en el piso, sacando la diadema con orejas y cola falsa. Pone la diadema y la cola sobre las reales.<br/> <br/>—¡Ahora tienes dos colas y cuatro orejas! —Stiles dice riendo.<br/> <br/>Derek resopla y lame la mejilla de Stiles. El lobo comienza a caminar hacia su habitación, con Stiles no muy lejos de él. Derek salta sobre su cama y Stiles tiene dificultades para subir. Derek muerde la espalda del mono de Stiles y lo sube. Stiles se ríe y Derek camina en círculo y se acuesta.<br/> <br/>Stiles se arrastra hacia Derek y apoya su cabeza sobre el suave pelaje negro de Derek. Stiles juega con la cola de Derek por un tiempo, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Stiles se duerma encima de Derek. Él mira a Stiles durmiendo, siguiendo el ritmo de sus latidos y su respiración. Tan relajante que el lobo no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido también.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*para quien no sabe que es un go-gurt packet, os dejo una imagen sacada de google: https://images.eatthismuch.com/site_media/img/433255_tabitharwheeler_ec5670b0-2fa3-4172-bfc1-43cf43bad367.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Dewek! ¡Despierta! —Stiles grita golpeando la cabeza de Derek.</p><p>Derek abre los ojos lentamente para ver a mini Stiles justo en frente de su cara. Él mira hacia abajo para ver que está desnudo. No esperaba cambiar mientras dormía, y ahora se ve mal. Un hombre desnudo, con una diadema de orejas en la cabeza y una cola en el trasero. Acostado, al lado de un niño. Derek tiembla ante el pensamiento y se mueve, rodando sobre su estómago esperando que Stiles lo deje dormir.</p><p>En cambio, Stiles decide acostarse sobre Derek , trazando su tatuaje de triskele con sus pequeños dedos. Derek se queda allí un rato hasta que oye a Isaac levantarse y darse una ducha.</p><p>—¡Wolfie! ¡Quiero ver a Wolfie! —Stiles le grita a Derek.</p><p>Derek se levanta y cambia a su lobo negro, Stiles está alegre. Derek empuja la cara de Stiles con su hocico y resopla. Stiles se ríe y aplaude.</p><p>—Dewek, tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de desasuno? —Stiles dice agarrando la cola de Derek.</p><p>Derek le gruñe a Stiles y vuelve a acariciar a Derek en la cabeza.</p><p>Derek salta de la cama y ve que Stiles tiene problemas para bajar. Derek retrocede para que su trasero quede contra la cama, ofreciéndose a cargar a Stiles como si fuera un caballo. Stiles ve esto y se ríe. Se sube encima de Derek, con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y las manos en las orejas.</p><p>—¡Arre! —Stiles grita cuando Derek pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Derek continúa caminando hacia la sala de estar, recogiendo su ropa con los dientes y empujándola al sofá. Stiles solo se ríe y aplaude. Isaac sale con una toalla alrededor de su cintura secándose la cabeza.</p><p>—Hola Derek, tienes algo.... —Isaac abre los ojos para ver a Stiles montando a Derek, mientras Derek está recogiendo cosas con los dientes.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? Solo voy a ir… —Isaac dice lentamente, retrocediendo rápidamente.</p><p>Derek resopla y deja a Stiles en el sofá. Derek toma su ropa y camina hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con su pata. Solo pasan unos minutos para que Derek salga, ahora de vuelta en su forma humana y vestido. Todavía tiene la diadema y la cola puesta, lo que Stiles cree haber olvidado. Derek camina hacia Stiles y lo levanta con una mano y se dirige a la cocina.</p><p>—Está bien pequeño, ¿panqueques o gofres? —Pregunta dejando a Stiles en un taburete.</p><p>—¡Panqueque! ¡Com chispitas de cocolate! —Stiles dice mientras saca la S en fichas.</p><p>Derek saca los ingredientes y otras cosas y comienza a cocinar los panqueques.</p><p>Isaac regresa completamente vestido y ve a Derek cocinando.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice Isaac inclinándose sobre el hombro de Derek .</p><p>—Preparando el desayuno de Stiles. ¿Quieres un poco? —Derek pregunta sin apartar la vista de la sartén.</p><p>Isaac tararea un sí y se sienta al lado de Stiles.</p><p>—¡Leche! —Stiles grita y Derek suspira.</p><p>Derek deja rápidamente la sartén y vierte un poco de leche en una taza, entregándosela a Stiles. Stiles se ríe y toma un sorbo. Él mira a Isaac que lo está mirando y saca la lengua. Isaac hace una cara falsamente ofendida y Stiles se ríe. Él se ríe un poco demasiado fuerte porque antes de que nadie se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo.</p><p>Stiles comienza a llorar y Derek pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Isaac, ¿puedes encargarte de eso? Actualmente estoy ocupado— .Él dice volteando un panqueque.</p><p>Isaac asiente y recoge a Stiles y lo deja en su regazo.</p><p>—Hey, pequeño, vamos, deja de llorar— .Él le dice a un Stiles que no escucha.</p><p>Isaac hace un puchero y lleva a Stiles a su pecho palmeándole la espalda. Sus venas en sus brazos comienzan a ponerse negras mientras le quita algo del dolor a Stiles. Stiles pronto se calma y todo lo que puedes escuchar son sus sollozos.</p><p>—¿Estás bien pequeño? —Isaac pregunta alejando a Stiles de su pecho y sosteniéndolo en el aire.</p><p>—Sí is-is —dice Stiles todavía sollozando. Isaac solo lo arrulla y pone a Stiles en su taburete.</p><p>Después de que los tres terminaron de desayunar, Derek convoca una reunión de grupo y deja que Stiles juegue en el sofá con sus juguetes mientras mira televisión .</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la perra de la bruja? —Lydia le dice a Derek.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡No maldigas cerca de Stiles! —Scott le grita a Lydia.</p><p>—¿Por qué? No es que él pueda escucharnos— .Allison dice rodando los ojos.</p><p>—¡Perra! —Stiles grita desde el sofá mientras mira la televisión .</p><p>—Nota tomada— .Lydia dice mientras se ríe.</p><p>Derek rueda los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz con los dedos. —¡Vamos, muchachos, esto es serio! ¡Necesitamos encontrar a la bruja y devolver a Stiles a su edad! —Derek grita.</p><p>Todos están tensos. No tienen plomo y ni siquiera saben cómo es la bruja. Bueno, Stiles lo sabe pero no puede decirles correctamente.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a Deaton? Veremos lo que tiene que decir, tal vez tenga una manera de ayudar—. Isaac sugiere.</p><p>Derek mira a Stiles que está fascinado con la televisión. —Supongo, pero el principal problema es su padre. ¿Cómo vamos a decirle que su hijo ha vuelto a ser un niño pequeño? —Derek pregunta preocupado.</p><p>—Lo detendré. Ve a Deaton y obtén lo que puedas de él. Todos los demás no pueden hacer nada, supongo. O adular cuán adorable es Stiles. —Scott dice mirando a Allison que está mirando a Stiles.</p><p>—Bien. Vamos, Stiles vamos a vestirte y estar listo para salir. —Derek dice dándose la vuelta.</p><p>Stiles se ríe y salta del sofá corriendo para ponerse al día. Todos se han ido cuando Derek termina de vestir a Stiles.</p><p>Derek lleva a Stiles al auto, colocándolo en el asiento para niños y asegurándose de que el cinturón de seguridad no esté demasiado apretado.</p><p>—¿Está bien? —Derek pregunta acariciando el pecho de Stiles. Stiles asiente y Derek cierra su puerta.</p><p>Se sube al asiento del conductor y desliza la llave. El coche retumba y la radio se enciende. Derek inmediatamente lo apaga y Stiles pone mala cara. Derek se ríe y sale del aparcamiento. Tan sólo pasan unos minutos de silencio hasta que Stiles habla.</p><p>—¿Dewek? ¿Dónde está mamá? —Pregunta mirando a Derek en el espejo retrovisor.</p><p>Derek suspira e ignora a Stiles, no va a ser él quien le diga eso.</p><p>Llegan a la clínica y abren la puerta para escuchar un tintineo. —¡Deaton! ¡Vamos, necesitamos tu ayuda! —Derek grita.</p><p>—¿Cuál es el problema? —Deaton detiene su oración cuando ve al pequeño Stiles en los brazos de Derek .</p><p>—Sí, mi reacción fue la misma— .Derek dice riéndose entre dientes.</p><p>—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Deaton pregunta asombrado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Una bruja. Ella lo convirtió en un niño. ¿No es cierto, Stiles? —Derek dice golpeando a Stiles en la nariz. Stiles ríe y golpetea la nariz de Derek también.</p><p>—Está bien. Podría ayudarte. Pero primero, ¿por qué tienes orejas de lobo falsas sobre ti Derek? —Deaton dice riéndose.</p><p>Derek se sonroja y se las quita de la cabeza rápidamente.<em> ¿En serio las tuvo todo el tiempo?</em></p><p>Se palmea el trasero para ver si la cola estaba allí, pero resulta que debe haberse caído. Deaton lleva a Derek y Stiles a la parte de atrás y le pide a Derek que ponga a Stiles en la mesa de metal.</p><p>—¡Está frío! —Stiles grita dando vueltas.</p><p>—Sí, lo siento por eso. Ahora. Esto debería desgastar los efectos del hechizo lentamente, pero tomará algún tiempo. Dos días como máximo— .Deaton dice hacia Derek.</p><p>Derek asiente y Deaton mezcla algunas hierbas que de alguna manera se convierten en un líquido. Lo vierte en una cuchara e intenta dárselo a Stiles.</p><p>Stiles gira la cara y la rechaza. —¡No! ¡Dewek lo hace! —Stiles le grita a Deaton.</p><p>Derek pone los ojos en blanco y toma la cuchara de Deaton.</p><p>—¡Aquí viene el avión! —Derek hace ruidos de avión y Stiles abre la boca. Stiles palidece.</p><p>—Traga Stiles —Deaton exige. Los ojos de Stiles se contraen y traga.</p><p>—¡Eso fue asquerooooooso! —Stiles dice que se limpia la lengua con la mano. Derek agarra su muñeca y sacude la cabeza.</p><p>—No es tan asqueroso como lo que estás haciendo ahora. —Stiles se ríe y eructa.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste doctor? —Deaton sonríe.</p><p>—Dos días como máximo.</p><p>Derek asiente y recoge a Stiles. —Gracias, y si pudieras. ¿Buscarías todo sobre brujas? Necesitamos encontrar una manera de matarla. —Deaton asiente y Derek le hace cosquillas a Stiles.</p><p>—Vamos. Vamos a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Derek llegó a casa, le dio algo de comida a Stiles y decidieron acostarse en el sofá y encender la televisión. Stiles se extiende sobre el pecho de Derek, respirando mientras él duerme. Derek puede o no haberse quedado dormido también, pero el sonido de las voces lo despierta. El ascensor suena y él levanta la vista del sofá para ver a Scott, Isaac, Lydia y Allison cargando cajas de adornos, serpentinas y otras cantidades ridículas de decoraciones.</p><p>—¿Qué creéis  que vais a hacer con todo eso? —Derek pregunta sentándose cuidadosamente para no despertar a Stiles.</p><p>—Faltan dos días para la Navidad, Derek. Este lugar es deprimente, así que decidimos darle un poco de alegría navideña. ¿Es un problema? —Scott pregunta mientras pone la caja que llevaba en el mostrador.Derek pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. —Mientras estéis callados. No querrán despertar a Stiles, ¿verdad? — Derek mira al grupo de adolescentes y todos sonríen al ver al niño.</p><p>Derek sube las escaleras y pone a Stiles en su cama para que pueda dormir más cómodamente. Sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta suavemente detrás de él y se dirige a unirse a la manada. Él mira a todos alrededor de estrellas colgantes, serpentinas, adornos. Él sonríe, por una vez en su vida abandonada de Dios es feliz. Él se dirige a la nevera y saca una cerveza, bebiéndola a su gusto. Scott e Isaac salen para arrancar un árbol del bosque junto a la antigua casa de Hale, mientras que Lydia y Allison continúan poniendo nieve artificial en todas partes.</p><p>Todo está bien hasta que Derek escucha un golpe dentro de su habitación. Frunce el ceño y corre hacia la puerta, y lo que ve le asombra. Es Stiles, pero ya no es un bebé. Stiles se está poniendo su vieja chaqueta y uno de los pantalones de Derek . Por lo que parece, solo tiene 13, quizás 14, así que todavía tienen otras 24 horas antes de que vuelva a su estado anterior. Stiles se da vuelta para ver a Derek parado allí, mirándolo.</p><p>—Woah, hey. ¿Podrías no mirar? Eso es un poco gay— .Stiles se burla y se abrocha la chaqueta para esconder su torso desnudo. Derek es llevado de vuelta. ¿Gay? Stiles nunca habla así. Stiles saca su teléfono y comienza a golpear furiosamente.</p><p>—Stiles. ¿Sabes quién soy?</p><p>Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se aclara la garganta. —Sí Derek, sé quién eres. Dios, ¿por qué estás siendo tan raro?</p><p>Stiles pasa junto a Derek palmeándole el hombro, caminando hacia la sala de estar.</p><p>Stiles hace una pausa y se ríe por lo bajo. —¿Vino Santa y vomitó aquí? Este lugar parece una Navidad destrozada por todas partes.</p><p>Stiles niega con la cabeza y se dirige también a la nevera, agarra una cerveza y saca el tapón. Derek, Lydia y Allison se quedan asombrados. Stiles solo frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿Por qué todo el mundo me está mirando? No es que me importe que hagas eso— .Stiles señala a Lydia, riéndose.</p><p>Derek suspira y toma la botella de Stiles, tirándola a la basura.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡Estaba bebiendo ese maricón!</p><p>Derek se pone furioso. Él le frunce el ceño a Stiles y Stiles solo sonríe.</p><p>—¡Oh, no! ¡El lobo feroz está loco! ¿Qué haré? —Stiles levanta las manos y se ríe un poco más.</p><p>—Ya extraño al bebé Stiles— .Allison dice mientras cuelga lo que parece ser muérdago.</p><p>—¿De verdad Ali? ¿Muérdago? Si quisiera besar a alguien no necesitaría nada de la naturaleza, solo necesito esto—. Stiles señala su cuerpo y Derek cierra los ojos tratando de no golpear al niño.</p><p>—Oh, bueno. ¡Pero si estoy bajo esa cosa con un chico, solo sé que no está sucediendo! —Stiles señala a Derek y sonríe.</p><p>Camina hacia el sofá y se deja caer cambiando el canal.</p><p>—Aburrido. Aburrido. Abu... Hey, ¿tenemos palomitas de maíz? —Stiles grita mientras continua hojeando canales.</p><p>—Está… —Derek estaba a punto de gritar, pero los ascensor suena y Scott e Isaac entran por la puerta junto de un árbol.</p><p>Lo dejaron en el suelo y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro, pero se detuvieron al ver a Stiles sentado en el sofá.</p><p>—Cuando lo hizo... —Derek corta a Scott con un gesto de su mano. —Simplemente sucedió. Y confía en mí. Ya estamos cansados de eso.</p><p>Stiles levanta la vista y sonríe cuando ve a Scott.</p><p>—¡Scotty, tio! ¡Ven y siéntate! ¡Veamos algunos programas! Espera, ¿qué es eso en tu cuello? —Stiles señala el suyo y Scott mira hacia abajo a un chupetón que está empezando a desaparecer.</p><p>—Oh. Uh— .Scott se sonroja.</p><p>—¡Muy bien mi hombre! ¿Quién es la chica con suerte? —Stiles sonríe y se levanta del sofá caminando hacia Scott y dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Scott se sonroja un poco más y sus ojos se acercan a Isaac.</p><p>—Es um. No era una chica. —La sonrisa de Stiles rápidamente se convierte en un ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Eres gay? Maldición, estoy rodeado de homos. —Stiles se burla y regresa al sofá, todos completamente conmocionados por su comportamiento.</p><p>Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspira. Faltan un par de horas hasta que todo esté decorado y el árbol esté en pie. Stiles solo se sienta en el sofá, enviando mensajes de texto. Y cuando alguien trata de hablar con él, simplemente pone los ojos en blanco. Él realmente es un adolescente. Cuando todos se van a dormir, e Isaac se va a dormir, deja a Derek y Stiles viendo televisión en el sofá. Derek se durmió y cuando despertó Stiles estaba abrazando a Derek. Derek suspira y levanta al adolescente dormido, se dirige a su habitación y acuesta al niño. Derek hace lo mismo, y le resulta difícil dormir sin el bebé Stiles encima de él. Eso es hasta que Stiles se mueve y apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek.</p><p>Derek lo encuentra relajante. Escuchando los latidos del corazón y la respiración de Stiles. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Derek se duerme como todos los demás en la casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek se despertó sintiéndose sofocado. Él mira hacia abajo y ve a un Stiles completamente adulto, durmiendo sobre su pecho. Él sonríe, Stiles ahora ha vuelto a su antiguo yo, y su ropa finalmente le queda bien. No están tan holgadas como ayer. Derek mira sus rasgos. Su cabello, rostro, su forma de respirar. Solo quiere abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que no pueda respirar. <em>Esperar. ¿Qué?</em></p><p>—¿Vas a seguir mirándome o me vas a despertar para que esto no sea incómodo? —Pregunta el (no tan) durmiente Stiles.</p><p>—O-Oh. Uh. Puedes irte si quieres, acabo de despertar.</p><p>—No. Estoy bien. Aunque tu cuerpo es muy duro, eres una buena almohada.</p><p>Derek se ríe y Stiles acaricia su axila. Derek se sonroja y cierra los ojos, tratando de saborear este momento. Luego escucha voces, susurros. Es la manada tratando de ser astuta. La puerta se abre y todos gritan <em>"¡Feliz Navidad!</em>" Al mismo tiempo. Derek y Stiles gimen.</p><p>—¡Vamos colillas perezosos! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Stiles! Encantado de verte de nuevo. Aunque el bebé Stiles fue el mejor Stiles. —Scott dice.</p><p>Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se pasa la mano por el cabello.</p><p>—Vamos, <span class="Apple-style-span">Sourwolf</span>. Es Navidad.</p><p>Stiles saca a Derek de la cama y se dirigen a la sala de estar, comida y regalos en abundancia.</p><p>—¿Cuándo hicieron todo esto?</p><p>—Oh. Lo hicimos en la casa de Stiles, su padre nos dejó usar su cocina.</p><p>—¿Cómo no lo descubrí? —Stiles intervino.</p><p>Scott da un paso al frente. —Dijimos que habías estado decorando todo el día y te quedaste dormido en casa de Derek. Él no estaba feliz, pero lo entendió.</p><p>Stiles asiente y toma un trozo de bacon del mostrador. La manada decide comer primero antes que nada, y cuando terminaron, Stiles corrió rápidamente hacia el árbol. Elige el regalo más grande que dice "Para Stiles" y lo abre. Para su sorpresa, es un álbum de fotos. Lo abre y está lleno de fotografías de él cuando era un bebé, pero con la manada. Había fotos de él durmiendo sobre Derek, fotos de él en la bañera lanzando burbujas, fotos de Derek como un lobo, persiguiendo a Stiles.</p><p>Stiles sonríe y mira a todos los que se inclinan detrás de él.</p><p>—Wow. ¡Era adorable!</p><p>Todos ríen y se dirigen al árbol, abren sus regalos y se los pasan a los demás. Al final de esto, Stiles terminó con varios animales de peluche, más una broma interna que cualquier otra cosa, y Derek le consiguió orejas de zorro y una cola, que se puso de inmediato. Ahora Derek y él se sientan uno al lado del otro en el sofá, no demasiado cerca, pero cerca. Todos disfrutan de sus regalos y Stiles solo sonríe. Se gira hacia Derek, que está usando sus orejas de lobo, y sonríe. Se da cuenta de que Derek no había recibido nada. Frunce el ceño y toca el hombro de Derek.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? Sé que nadie te consiguió nada. Lo siento.</p><p>—Está bien. Esto. Todo esto es el mejor regalo que podría tener. Una familia. ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?</p><p>Stiles asiente y caminan hacia la cocina. Derek empieza a hervir agua y se apoyan en los mostradores. Una vez que el agua comienza a hervir, Derek la vierte en dos tazas, luego abre los paquetes de chocolate caliente y lo vierte, revolviéndolo con una cuchara de metal. Le da una taza a Stiles y toma un sorbo. Stiles sonríe y se lleva la taza a la cara, y mierda está caliente.</p><p>Se aparta y lo deja sobre la encimera.</p><p>—Derek, vamos, acércate.</p><p>Stiles le indica a Derek que lo abrace, pero Derek simplemente pone los ojos en blanco. Stiles no deja de hacer gestos hasta que Derek cede. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y éste envuelve los suyos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Se quedan así, lo que parecen horas, y cuando se separan. Miran hacia arriba para ver el muérdago. Derek se rasca la nuca y Stiles se sonroja.</p><p>—No tenemos que hacerlo si tú no quieres. Quiero decir, sé que quiero, pero no estoy seguro si quieres. Quiero decir, no querría hacerlo sin ti...</p><p>La expresión de Stiles es interrumpida por los labios de Derek en los suyos, la barba incipiente rozando instantáneamente sus mejillas. Stiles sonríe en el beso y gime cuando Derek introduce la lengua. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek una vez más y salta, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del lobo. Derek lo sostiene con las manos en el muslo de Stiles y lo inmoviliza contra la pared.</p><p>Cuando se separan, los labios de Derek están hinchados y rojos, al igual que los de Stiles y cuando se vuelven hacia el salón. Todo el mundo está mirándolos. Stiles se sonroja y Derek lo besa una vez más, un beso rápido como una señal que dice <em>mío</em>. Y Stiles no podía pedir más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si lo sé debería haberlo completado la semana pasada, como dije, pero la salud queridos es una mi***a.</p><p>Pero bueno ahora lo teneis completito para leer releer o para quedarse dormido mirándolo XDD</p><p>Gracias por leer y comentar, no os olvidéis de apoyar a la autor/a original.<br/>Y vamos a por el siguiente!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>